In the fields of architecture, design, and construction, ideas and plans need to be communicated clearly to coordinate successfully with all parties involved in a project. When a project involves modifying an existing structure or constructing a new structure, a new design for the structure can be generated in the form of a virtual three dimensional (“3D”) model using computer modeling software. The virtual 3D model can be viewed on a computer screen so that all of the involved parties can discuss their ideas. However, the 3D modeling software is not easy to use for people unless they are trained to use the software. Therefore, all the parties may not be able to fully participate in the discussion, while manipulating the 3D digital model shown on the computer screen. Furthermore, while virtual 3D models can help a person visualize the project on a computer screen, it is not easy for the human brain to translate the information shown on the computer screen and visualize it on-site in the real world. Thus, there is a need to improve the presentation and planning of future projects in the fields of architecture, design, and construction.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.